What Makes the Sultan an Arabian
At the Arabian village, the sultan, generous of having Misty returned, released Simba, Flower, and the Lost Animal Kids. Rei was standing before him. "Stand before us." the sultan said. "I already am." Rei replied. Kilala was wearing a pink top, matching pants, slippers, and veil, Simba was wearing a green fez and a matching vest, and Flower was wearing a cobra crown and a blue breechcloth. "What's the sultan doing, Simba?" Kilala asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Simba replied. "What's he saying, Simba?" Flower asked. "He's saying 'Rei Pan, mighty warrior, saved Misty, make sultan of Agrabah heap glad'." Simba answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Kilala giggled. The sultan put a turban on Rei's head. "I'll make you, Rei, a great prince. You are now King of Agrabah." Rei did an Arabian war whoop and the animals cheered. Then, they all sat down, Rei next to the sultan. Misty passed the pipe to the sultan and then Rei. "Teach us that Rei is a brother to all of the people of Agrabah." Misty said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Simba said. "So, what makes the sultan an Arabian?" asked Lumpy. "When did he first say 'Namaste'?" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'Salam'?" Flower called. "Why does he ask you 'Salam'?" the sultan smiled. Then the citizens of Agrabah begin to sing as Flower, Kilala, and Simba took a turn with the pipe. Citizens of Agrabah: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you salam? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the Arabian Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the Arabian He should learn a lot And it's all from asking salam Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the citizens of Agrabah and animals danced. An Egyptian cat woman named Mirage stopped Flower. "No dance." Mirage said. "Go get firewood." "Okay." Flower replied as he went to get the firewood. Citizens of Agrabah: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Namaste"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Namaste"? Hana Mana Ganda In the Arabian book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big gasp When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Sonic was trying to impress Sally, but instead he impressed his adoptive mother-in-law, Mama Robotnik. Meanwhile, Misty is dancing in front of Simba on a drum. Simba was impressed. Misty got off the drum and goes over to him. Citizens of Agrabah: What made the sultan an Arabian What made the sultan an Arabian Let's go back a million years To the very first Arabian prince After Flower got the firewood, he saw that Misty was kissing Simba. "Eww!" Flower said in disgust. "Oh well." Flower shrugged, as he continued to dance, Simba blushed and grinned. He then did an Arabian war whoop and joined in the dance. Citizens of Agrabah: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since The sultan smirked at this and watched Simba and Misty dance. Citizens of Agrabah: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the Arabian man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The sultan's an Arabian Then Rei and Kilala danced in the line, followed by the citizens of Agrabah, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, Roo, Misty, Simba, and Flower. Misty kissed Simba as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Kilala said, as she danced with Rei while Simba danced with Misty. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Rei said. "Okay!" Kilala, Simba, Flower, and the animals said as they followed Rei back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Jeanette was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Jeanette turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a bag by Fidget. "Hey, let me out!" Jeanette cried as Fidget took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Miller, but Professor Ratigan would like a word with you." Fidget said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction